Limit
Limit Commands are special attacks introduced in Kingdom Hearts II. They are available only when a certain character is in the party and the appropriate ability is equipped, Limits enable the player and that party member to initiate devastating combo attacks at the cost of all of Sora's MP. Limits can be performed from the command menu, or through the Reaction Command if the party member with the Limit ability has the Auto Limit ability equipped. Also, Limits cannot be used while Sora is in Drive Form, or if the party member with the Limit is KO'd. Upon activating a Limit, the other character in the party besides Sora and the party member performing the Limit vanishes, and the two remaining unleash a powerful attack. For a short time after activating the Limit, the player and the other character performing the Limit are invincible, and a Limit Meter appears in the upper-right; until the Meter is depleted, the player can initiate a series of powerful attacks using Sora and the other party member using the buttons and , leading up to a final attack that is even more powerful after the other attacks have been used a certain number of times. Limits are generally more effective against groups of lesser enemies than boss characters, as the Limit usually pulls all enemies towards the player while dealing moderate damage. Some limits (e.g. Eternal Session, Trinity Limit) allow Sora to move freely, while most others (Treasure Isle, Complete Compilement) restrict movement to focus on the attack. Limits also count as finishers, allowing all attacks that are part of them to defeat bosses. "Auto Limit" is an ability that can be equipped to any party member (except for Sora). This ability will make the equipped Limits accessible via Reaction Command and standing near the party member in question. However, if the party member has more than one Limit equipped, the Reaction Command will be completely random, so be advised to look carefully at the Reaction Command before executing it. List of Limits Main Party Members The main three party members can equip these Limit skills and use them in any world except the Pride Lands, 100 Acre Wood, and Atlantica. Sora When the player uses this attack, it won't attack enemies immediately and must be performed by pressing one of three buttons; , , or (replaced by in Final Mix). :Trinity - Activated by equipping the "Trinity Limit" ability, it is perhaps the most powerful Limit technique alongside "Eternal Session". After being activated, Sora, Donald, and Goofy can each execute a special move, although no damage will be done until the finishing move is performed. Break has Sora and the others fly towards and unleash an extensive flurry of melee attacks on a single target before flying through them in a piercing thrust attack; Donald uses Ultima to generate an explosion of fireworks to hit and fling around all enemies drawn in (landing more hits the larger the enemy); Goofy uses Major Drive to fire a large spray of Drive Orbs in a cone, the player controlling the direction of the attack. Each of these special techniques can only be performed once during the Limit. The finishing move is Combo, in which all enemies float above the three as they put their weapons together and create a field of magical energy that damages all enemies based on the amount of hits dealt using the previous attacks, ending with a high-damaging burst. If the player is fighting a boss, then the boss can also be picked up with Combo provided they are vulnerable to Magnet magic (e.g. Hades, Pete, Oogie). Ultima, Major Drive, and Combo can only be activated if both Goofy and Donald are in the party. If only one or neither of them is with Sora, the Limit will be executed but no special abilities will be gained—Sora will instead use Break by himself to deal damage, up to two times (three if Limit Boost is equipped). Despite its dampened power as a result, this Limit is the only one that can be activated by Sora alone, making it useful for solo battles as a way to heavily damage bosses while granting him a period of invincibility. Donald Duck While using Limit attacks with Donald, Sora is able to move about and attack the enemies freely. :Duck Flare - Activated by equipping the "Flare Force" ability. Donald summons forth a series of rockets that seek out targets/nearby enemies. The finishing move is Megaduck Flare, in which Donald rapidly barrages all targets with rockets, doing more damage to any individual enemy the less of them there are. While the Limit attack is active, Sora carries Donald with him on his head. :Comet - Activated by equipping the "Fantasia" ability. Donald attacks an enemy with blasts of magical energy, knocking them into the air. The finishing move is Comet Rain, in which after charging, Donald slams his staff downwards and calls forth a ring of energy explosions around him, damaging many enemies. While the Limit attack is active, Donald follows Sora around in a bubble of magical energy. Goofy While performing Limit attacks with Goofy, Sora is not able to move and must attack as fast as possible, otherwise the attacks will be canceled. :Whirli-Goof - Activated by equipping the "Tornado Fusion" ability. Goofy and Sora spin around back-to-back with their weapons extended to capture and damage enemies. The damage escalates to Whirli-Goofra, where Sora and Goofy join hands and spin with their legs extended, increasing the damage and range of the attack; Then the finisher, Whirli-Goofga, which allows them to roll around like a wheel via grabbing each other's feet, granting them mobility. :Knocksmash - Activated by equipping the "Teamwork" ability. Goofy tosses his shield in the air and Sora hits it with his Keyblade, like a baseball bat, towards enemies nearby several times. Eventually, Duo Raid allows them to throw their spinning weapons towards enemies at the same time, similar to the Strike Raid ability and with a motion similar to launching a bowling ball. The finisher, Cosmo Boost has Sora hold Goofy as smoke begins to jet from the latter's feet, eventually letting go of him and allowing him to fly around like a rocket, heavily damaging all enemies he hits. World-Exclusive Party Members Each world-specific character (except Ariel and the inhabitants of the 100 Acre Wood) has a special Limit that they can perform. In each of them, Sora and the other party member can typically perform one of two abilities, depending on if Sora uses the Attack command, or the Reaction command. It is possible to press both buttons at the same time repeatedly for a more effective results. Mulan :Red Rocket - Activated by equipping the "Dragonblaze" ability. The Limit begins by having Mushu appear and fire a barrage of fireballs. Afterwards, Sora and Mulan take flight. Flametongue causes Sora to lunge towards enemies surrounded in flame, and Heat Lance causes Mulan to fire a series of fireballs from her hand, knocking enemies closer to them. The finishing move is Red Meteor, where Mushu spits a rapid-fire volley of large fireballs into the air, and the three land on the ground as the fireballs impact around them, damaging enemies. Beast :Twin Howl - Activated by equipping the "Howling Moon" ability. The Limit begins by having Beast wrap his cape around Sora, then having them both roar as Sora reappears, damaging enemies nearby. Afterwards, Outcry causes Sora to dash towards enemies in a flurry of slashes, and Stalwart Fang causes Beast to slam the ground and create a shockwave that damages enemies in a radius. The finishing move is Last Howl, in which Sora and Beast stand back to back and let out another howl, dealing massive damage. Auron :Bushido - Activated by equipping the "Overdrive" ability. The Limit begins by having Sora and Auron stand back to back and deliver a horizontal slash around them, knocking all surrounding enemies into the air. Sora cannot move around during this Limit and must focus on attacking. Afterwards, the commands allowed alternate between Shooting Star, in which Auron/Sora spin around to attack enemies, and Banishing Blade, where they leap towards enemies and slice downwards with their weapons while leaving behind beams of energy - Sora and Auron can both execute these commands, depending on if one uses the Attack or Reaction command, though Sora can only perform his attacks immediately following Auron. The finishing move is Spiral, where Sora and Auron slam their weapons into each other and spin them rapidly, generating a tornado that draws in all enemies while dealing damage. Jack Sparrow :Bluff - Activated by equipping the "Treasure Isle" ability. The Limit begins by having Jack produce a treasure chest which Sora opens, revealing a Magnet-like vortex that draws enemies (and Jack) into it. Sora cannot move around during this Limit and must focus on attacking. Afterwards, Jack will revolve around the vortex, and Jackknife causes him to spin around, hitting the enemies next to him. Slasher causes Sora to attack them from the ground with his own spin attack, though Sora can only perform his attacks immediately following Jack. The finishing move is Final Trap, in which the enemies remain hovering in the air as Jack drops a bomb inside the chest while Sora closes the lid. Jack lands next to Sora, and the two look at each other before fleeing to either side as the chest explodes, damaging every enemy caught. Jack Skellington :Dance Call - Activated by equipping the "Applause, Applause" ability. The Limit begins by having Jack spin Sora around in a ballerina-like fashion, damaging enemies. Afterwards, Jack spins in the air above Sora, and Synchronization causes Sora and Jack to conjure a glowing pumpkin that releases ghosts and bats to damage enemies, and the Downbeat command functions identically save for a different animation for Sora and Jack. Sora is able to move around while spinning to pick up and rapidly damage enemies between attacks. The finishing move is Finale, in which Jack dramatically flings Sora high into the air as a flurry of ghosts and bats fly around them to damage enemies, and Sora lands in front of Jack as the two pose while flare-like explosions light up from the ground in a shower of confetti. Aladdin :Speedster - Activated by equipping the "Trick Fantasy" ability. The Limit begins by having Aladdin draw his sword, the screen goes black as a series of slash marks and exclamation points go off, and when the scene reappears Aladdin leans on Sora's shoulder as all surrounding enemies are suddenly damaged. Afterwards, Quickplay causes either Sora or Aladdin (depend on if the Attack or Reaction command is used) to leap towards enemies slashing quickly and producing HP and MP orbs, though Sora can only perform his attacks immediately following Aladdin. The finishing move is Trickster, in which Sora and Aladdin leap up and touch their feet, then leap off each other. The screen goes black again, and many more slash marks and exclamation points are seen. The scene reappears as Sora and Aladdin land crouching next to each other, and jump up to slap hands as enemies around them are damaged. During Trickster, large amounts of small drive orbs are produced from the damage enemies, and all items on the field are instantly drawn to Sora afterward. The amount of orbs obtained varies depending on how large the enemy is. Simba :Wildcat - Activated by equipping the "King's Pride" ability. The Limit begins by having Sora and Simba leap up and slam their paws into the ground, causing rocks to erupt around them and damage enemies. Afterwards, X-Claw causes Sora and Simba to dash towards enemies in a roll slashing furiously, and High Fang causes them to spin in the air towards enemies very quickly. The finishing move is Proud Roar, in which Sora and Simba stand beside each other and roar loudly, creating an energy field around them that rapidly hits all enemies caught. Tron :Setup - Activated by equipping the "Complete Compilement" ability. The Limit begins by having Tron "run an executable" that calls forth several streams of data code around his hands, after which Sora flings the Keyblade upwards, damaging enemies. Afterwards, Sora and Tron begin floating on a large energy disc. Burst Pulse causes Sora and Tron to call a field of rotating geometrically shaped data around them, and Cluster Code causes them to send out a wave of data at enemies in all directions. Burst Pulse 'builds' the data around them up to three times, increasing its range with each use and powering up Cluster Code when it is finally used. The finishing move is Reprogram, in which Tron calls forth a circle of data in front of Sora, approving access, and Sora slams his hand into it, creating several data drones which fly around the air, dealing heavy damage to enemies that touch them. The final move Reprogram ''continues to seek out and attack enemies afterward for a while. Riku :'Session''' - Activated by equipping the "Eternal Session" ability, it is perhaps the most powerful Limit technique alongside Trinity. The Limit begins by having Sora and Riku initiate a series of aerial combos on a single target. The first phase of the attack automatically begins with Last Saber, causing them to barrage a single target with a flurry of stabs. Afterwards, Last Saber can be used again, and Dark Cannon has them launch a volley of Dark Firagas. After either of these abilities is used enough times, they move to the second phase of the attack, beginning with Master Hearts, where Sora and Riku's Keyblades begin to glow orange and blue, respectively, as they swing them wildly with long-ranged slashes. It can then be used again, and XIII Blades can be used to summon a series of energy swords that spin around them. Finally, All's End is the final attack, in which Sora and Riku throw their Keyblades into the air. The two weapons fire beams of light and dark energy at each other, drawing all enemies towards them and doing heavy damage in a flash of light. The Limit ends with Sora and Riku catching their Keyblades and knocking fists together as all targets receive massive damage. Summons Sora can use Limit attacks with his Summoning allies in Kingdom Hearts II, at the cost of a number of bars from the Summon Gauge. Each of them has a different attack that reflects their abilities and purpose as a Summon. Chicken Little :FPS Mode - Sora and Chicken Little stand prepared, before the player's perspective shifts to a first-person shooter from Chicken Little's point of view. Baseball launches a fast-moving baseball straight at a target, knocking them into the air or otherwise causing them to flinch, and Firecrackers throw out small firecrackers on the ground to rapidly damage enemies in front of Chicken Little. The Limit can be ended at any time instantly, allowing Sora to follow up on the attacks. Genie As a Summon revolving around Limit Commands, Genie's Forms and Limits change according to which of the Drive Forms Sora obtained and commands him to change into. While Genie is active, the Party Command changes to the "Drive?" Command, grant him the ability to switch Forms very fast. After Genie releases an attack for a time, he is able to perform a finishing touch of sorts, but only if the player chooses to. Valor ::Sonic: Genie turns into a giant hand that Sora proceeds to swing around to smack enemies with. The finisher, Rave, has Sora leap onto the Genie hand as it grows and size and becomes a fist, uppercutting targets into the air. Wisdom ::Strike: Genie shoots a barrage of magic bullets from his fingertips forward, hitting enemies at range, The finisher, Judgement, has Sora spin him around as his fires off even more bullets at surrounding enemies. Genie will fire more bullets depending on the number of targets available. Master ::Arcana: Genie grabs holding of Sora's feet and swings him around while Sora extends his Keyblade to rapidly hit all surrounding enemies, eventually lifting themselves into the air. The finisher, Bash, has Genie transform himself into a giant mouth from which Sora fires a slew of magic bullets with the former's copy of the Keyblade while they spin. Final ::Infinity: Sora disappears as Genie flies around delivering punch after punch with enlarged fists. Sora's Keyblade and Genie's copy also fly around him to damage enemies, resulting in an attack that leaves enemies stunned and rapidly taking damage. The finisher, Impact, has Sora reappear holding his Keyblade as Genie stops time. Using his copy as a clock hand, Genie counts down from three as the two weapons line up, resulting in a magical explosion as the two cover their ears. Stitch :Ohana - Sora chases Stitch onto the camera screen, and the two begin the Limit with Stitch on the left side and Sora on the right while all enemies are stopped. The player is then able to control the camera as all attacks in the Limit affect only targets on-screen. Shoot ''has Stitch fire moderately-damaging shots at a single target with his alien blasters, interrupting enemies if they were in the middle of an attack. ''Ukelele has Stitch play a tune on his ukelele while Sora does the same motion with the Keyblade, hitting all enemies on-screen and causing them to drop HP orbs. Blast combines the two in an extended attack, with Sora playing a tune on his Keyblade to make enemies drop HP orbs while Stitch crawls around/on him firing shots at random targets, ending with Sora catching Stitch. Blast is considered a finisher, as it ends the Limit when it completes, and therefore is best used when the Limit gauge is low. Peter Pan :Neverland - With the aid of Peter's limit, Sora is bestowed with the ability to fly. During the Limit, the player can ascend and descend with the right analog stick. The Limit itself begins with pictures of Sora's first visit to Neverland in the original Kingdom Hearts. Tiny Fairy and Flying Boy are similar attacks, with Sora and Peter Pan performing a damaging flip with every attack that causes enemies to be picked up. Tiny Fairy makes enemies drop HP orbs, and Flying Boy makes enemies drop MP orbs. Even if targets are invulnerable, orbs will still be dropped. During Underworld Tournaments, enemies drop score orbs. The finisher is Journey's End, which shows images of Sora sealing Neverland's Keyhole, and rapidly damages all enemies caught. Video Trivia *The Limit command is named for the Limit Break technique in the Final Fantasy series. The exact system varies for each game, but in general, Limit Breaks allow a party member to execute an extremely powerful attack, or series of attacks, based on the amount of damage they have taken in some fashion. *As the Limit command takes its name from Final Fantasy, so do several of the commands used. Donald's Limit techniques, Flare, Comet, and Ultima, are all named for spells in the Final Fantasy series, Mulan's Flametongue is a sword, and Jack Sparrow's Jackknife and Slasher are a dagger and an axe, respectively. Auron's Limit Bushido is his Overdrive in Final Fantasy X; Overdrive is the name of the ability that activates Auron's Limit technique in Kingdom Hearts II. Shooting Star and Banishing Blade are two of Auron's Bushido techniques during his Overdrive. Category:Gameplay Category:Magic Category:Abilities